Prior to the present invention, there were known azoic dyes containing the coumarinic ring. Such dyes do not exhibit outstanding dyeing characteristics. The present invention is concerned with dyes of azoic-type but with a structure substantially different from the known azoic dyes and which have superior characteristics thereover as dyeing agents.